


A Mafia's Miko

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome always does whatever she can to protect those close to her. So it's no surprise when she joins the mafia to protect her older twin brother. But what happens when her brother is dragged into it as well? But hey at least he thinks it's just a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baseball Conflictions

Kagome sighed as she idly watched the baseball game the team she was rooting for was killing the other team so she should have been in a good mood but she wasn't because all the upper classmen kept making cat calls at her. Where was Gokudera when you needed him? Then again she didn't really feel like listening to Tsuna complain about him blowing up the baseball field…again.  
  
"Ciaosu!" Kagome smiled as Reborn plopped in her lap after uttering his trademark greeting. Hm, where was Bianchi? She was never far from him; then again it was kind of nice to not have to deal with her today. Yes she enjoyed the other young woman's company…to an extent. Beside's she was still mad at her for something that happened a while ago but then again she was known for holding a grudge, she was still mad at her dead ex Romeo.  
  
"Hello Reborn. Where's Tsuna? Wasn't he supposed to be here earlier to watch the game?" Reborn shook his head in disappointment as he made himself at home in her lap.  
  
"He was supposed to but he failed his test and has a penalty. He should be here soon. Gokudera is with him." She sweat dropped, poor Tsuna then again he should have paid attention in their study sessions instead of daydreaming. Then again she should be paying attention to the game!  
  
"Go big brother!" She cheered happily as Yamamoto hit a home run. That was her brother, yes her brother he was her older twin brother. Sadly when they were seven their parents split up so it was only natural that she went with their mother and he stayed with their father. Yet last month she had deiced to move back home because of certain circumstances.  
  
One her brother was now involved with the mafia, as was she but that was another story. Two she missed her brother, it had been seven years since she had seen him. Three she was getting bored in Tokyo and she had some minor problems with certain people. Four she wanted to see Reborn it had been a long time since she had seen him. Hm…if she remembered correctly the last time she saw him was the Kira job. Some kid found a Death Note and thought he was God, they proved him wrong. Either way she was here now and she was going to protect her brother and his friends.  
  
"Kagome." She blinked as she looked down at Reborn, he looked serious for once.  
  
"Hm?" Her eyes never left her brother's form he only became serious when it was…well a very serious matter.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" Her eyes flickered to Reborn for a second to look him in the eyes before returning to her brother's form. Was she still mad at him? Well yeah she was pissed off for many a reasons at him. After the Kira case he had gone and disappeared on her without so much as a goodbye. Then again that was just his way, at least he checked up on her every once in a while which was more then she could say about others.  
  
And yeah she was uber pissed that he had dragged her twin into the mafia world, the only reason she had joined said world was to protect him and now that was shot to hell. Then again he thought it was all just a game, he was never very bright. But at least Reborn was watching over him and making sure he didn't get in to too much trouble and he had let her know as soon as her brother had become part of Tsuna's family. She sighed, yeah she was still kind of irked but she was not mad at him, she was mad at herself for not making sure her brother hadn't been dragged into the mafia world.  
  
"No, I'm not mad at you but more at myself." Reborn sighed as he patted her hands which were wrapped around his form; yes he was a selfish bastard. He had in intentionally sought out Yamamoto in hopes of getting her to join his family. No she was not yet a part of any family, she was a freelance hitman which was something he hoped to change. Besides she was the best at what she did, next to him of course which was what pissed of Bianchi to the point where she had returned to Italy to train. But that was another mater, right now he had to focus on cheering Kagome up. Once she got into a funk it affected her for a while.  
  
"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. It was going to happen eventually." Kagome sighed again she pulled Reborn closer to herself. Yeah she knew it was going to happen eventually but she hoped it wouldn't happen until much later on. Besides how could she face her brother? She had killed hundreds, thousands of people since the young age of eight. She was a monster and she knew it but the thought of her brother hating or being disgusted by her hurt a lot.  
  
"What if he thinks I'm a monster?" Her question was little more than a whisper yet he heard it with his enhanced hearing. Poor Kagome, she never was cut out for his line of work yet she had sacrificed herself in order to save her family. She hated to hurt others yet she did what she had to protect those precious to her. That was what made her such a great asset; she would do anything to protect those close to her. Even if it meant doing things that went against her very core. She was a far cry from a monster and he knew her brother would never think her so.  
  
"Kagome you know he would never think that of you. You're his twin sister his other half. Being that as it is I think you should tell him the truth soon." Kagome nodded as she watched her brother smile and yell, they had won the game. She smiled down at him as he looked up at her and waved.  
  
"I want to wait a little bit longer. Please humor me." Reborn nodded as he to waved down at her brother.  
  
"Fine but you should do it soon, I sense something is coming." She nodded as she gently placed him down next to her.  
  
"I know but for now I want to be a normal girl cheering on my big brother." She smiled at him before easily jumping down to the baseball field to hug her brother. He smiled sadly as he watched her get spun in the air by him before being crushed to his chest. No matter what she did she would never be a 'normal' girl she never was and she never would be. But for now he would let her pretend.  
  



	2. Cooking

Kagome hummed as she chopped up some vegetables in Tsuna's kitchen, yup tonight she was making dinner for everyone at Tsuna's house. It was after all his mother's birthday and she deserved a day off, normally Bianchi would take on this duty but she was still MIA. Oh well, not to be mean but it was more peaceful with her gone. She smiled as she closed her eyes and thought about how peaceful it had been in the past few days.

"Kago-" She quickly turned on her heel and held her knife at the person's neck who dared to sneak up on her, her eyes a steely blue.

"What do you wan- huh? Gokudera?" She blinked as she slowly lowered the knife from his throat.

"What the hell Kagome?" Kagome blushed as she put the knife down behind her.

"Uh sorry about that Gokudera but you of all people should know not to sneak up on me." He huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the counter next to her to watch her cook. Unknowingly making them look like a newlywed couple.

"Hm, you should be more careful especially if you want to keep your secret from your baka of a brother." She huffed as she turned to glare at him.

"Don't call my brother a baka. I don't call your sister a baka." He snorted.

"Yeah, not to her face." Kagome blushed as she returned to cooking. He had her there, ehehehehhe.

"Feh, if you're going to bother me the least you can do is help me. Here chop these into thin strips." She smiled at him sweetly as he took the offered knife and vegetables from her, grumbling all the way. Yet he knew better then to argue with her after all her temper was legendary. He huffed yet again as she turned her back on him to stir the stew she was making. He blushed as his eyes zoned in on the nape of her neck that was displayed by her waist length black haired ponytail.

He was so busy blushing and thinking about her in nothing but an apron that he was not paying attention to what he was doing so it was no surprise that he ended up cutting his finger.

"Itaa!" He dropped the knife and clutched his finger to himself. Kagome quickly swirled on her heel and was at his side in an instant. She held out her hand to him.

"Well let me see it." He nodded as he dropped his still bleeding hand into hers. He gasped as she stuck his finger in her mouth and he saw stars when he felt her tongue run over the open cut sealing it instantly. He blushed a cherry red as his finger slid out of her mouth with a wet pop. She smiled at him goofily, a habit she had picked up from her older twin brother.

"Ne, Gokudera you're not very good at cooking are you?" He blushed as she let his hand fall to his side.

"Yeah well I've never had very good experiences in the kitchen ya know." Kagome laughed as she lowered the temperature on the pot so it would simmer as she sat on the table to converse with him.

"Yeah I can imagine. Poor Gokudera." She patted his head in mock sympathy. He huffed as he leaned on the table next to her.

"Heh." She smiled at him as she listened to the laughter and fun spilling over from the living room. Kami, it was so nice to hear laughter instead of yelling and shouting… Her aura darkened as she thought of the things she wanted to forget.

Gokudera slightly panicked as he not only saw but felt her change in attitude. Ugh, what should he do? He never was any good with women in general let alone distressed ones. He gulped as he decided on a course of action, one he saw once in a movie. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She turned to look at him confusion etched on her face.

"Gokudera?" He smiled down at her and pulled her closer.

"It's okay Kagome. I'll do whatever I can to make sure your baka of a brother doesn't find out so relax." She smiled up at him in thanks causing him to blush, he really was trying his hardest.

"Thanks Gokudera." She quickly gave him a peck on his cheek before shrugging off his shoulder and hopping of the table to stir the stew. Gokudera blushed as he touched his cheek in surprise. Kagome smiled happily back at him as she continued to stir the stew.

"Can you tell the others the food is alone done?" He nodded dumbly as he stiffly walked into the living room.

She giggled as she placed the spoon next to the pot.

"Kagome, that wasn't very nice." She smiled as she turned to face Reborn who was standing on the counter next to her. She patted his head, mindful of Leon.

"Aw, Reborn don't be jealous." He huffed as he turned away from her. He was not jealous, jut…concerned he didn't want the family to be torn apart…the clenching of his heart when he saw her kiss Gokudera was concern…

"Aw…" She smiled at him as she quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before walking into the kitchen carrying some platters of food.

"The food is done!" Reborn smirked as he listened to the chatter spill over from the living room.

"Sugio! Kagome it all looks so good!" Tsuna's voice was laced with awe.

"Hehehe. That's my sister!" Yamamoto's was full of pride.

"Thank you Kagome. I wish my worthless son would marry someone like you." Mama's voice was filled with longing.

"Mom!" Tsuna was no doubt embarrassed. Either way Tsuna's training was going to become more intense as was Gokudera's.


	3. After School Confrontations

Kagome sighed as she traced the rain as it trailed down the window. How she longed to be outside playing in the rain not here in the school's library after school hours waiting for Reborn to show up. He had asked her to meet him in the secluded part of library…over an hour ago. She was going to wait ten more minutes before she left to go find her big brother and hang out with him seeing as practice was canceled.

She let out an aggravated groan as she turned away from the window and stretched. She yawned as she arched her back and popped every bone in it before slumping over the desk she was sitting at and opened her eyes to stare at the bookshelf in front of her.

"You can come out now you've been watching me for the past five minutes and it's creepy."

She smiled in the direction of her "stalker". Pft…like anyone could sneak up on her not after the training from hell she had been put through. Her eyes flashed silver before returning to their original color. Then again all that training meant nothing when it came to gravity…it was always trying to kill her, stupid gravity. She blinked as her "stalker" finally decided to grace her with his presence…wow he was very attractive…

Hibari grit his teeth as he stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of her. Who was this herbivore who dared to sit in his corner of the library? He felt his ire raise as she blinked up lazily at him before returning her gaze to the window. Dismissing him as if he was not a threat stupid herbivore, his hand shook with anger as he pulled out his tonfa's he would make her regret dismissing him. He was going to bite her to death.

He quickly rose his tonfa's to bring them crashing down on her pretty little head and was greatly surprised when she easily blocked both his tonfa's with a single pencil! He moved to attack her again and again, each strike became faster and harsher yet she easily blocked each and every one of them with her pencil!

It went on like this for five minutes before she got bored with his little game and with one quick flick of her wrists sent both of his tonfa's flying. She mentally laughed as he gaped at her, she had no doubt this was the first time he had met someone of her caliber. Then again he was very skilled for one his age and in a public school no less.

His eyes hardened as he meet her ice cold blue one's. She smirked at him as if she was taunting him in an 'ah, ah, ah' manner. Who was this carnivore?

"That's not very nice. Someone could get hurt…and I have a feeling it's not going to be me…" He glared at her, how dare she threaten him in his own territory! He moved to open his mouth to inquire who she was when the loud chatter of Tsuna and his fellow herbivores reached them.

He tensed as her outward appearance changed from that of a carnivore to that of a herbivore. She smiled at him as she got up from her perch and picked up his tonfa's to return them to him. Her eyes met his when he moved to grasp said tonfa's. Her eyes were once again those of a carnivore.

"Let's keep this between us." He nodded in acceptance of her silent warning and grabbed his tonfa's from her. She smiled once more and watched as her eyes became soft again before she brushed past him, her shoulder brushing his, to greet the pack of herbivores approaching. He turned around to watch her walk out of the library, her happy voice floating back to him.

"Big brother! Tsuna! Gokudera!" He smirked as he watched them interact she blended in so perfectly that if he were not a carnivore he would have never noticed that she was not one of them. She was neither a herbivore nor a carnivore she was an omnivore.

He smirked as she turned back to look at him as she wrapped her arms around Yamamoto and Gokudera's shoulders. Her eyes were once again hard as she silently told him to back off. He smirked predatorily at her…he was the president of the disciplinary comity and she was a foreign person on his school grounds. It was his duty to investigate any and all threats to his school. A slow smirk worked it's way onto his face. And investigate her he would.


	4. Baseball Bonding

Kagome smiled happily as she absorbed the rays from the sun from her spot on the belchers. Yes, she was once again at her brother's school because Reborn requested that she mope about the school, seeing as she had already graduated middle and high school when she was eleven, to make sure Tsuna was okay while he, Reborn, took care of some business. It wasn't that she minded but she had her own things to take care of. She huffed causing her bangs to fly up, no doubt they were shitting bricks. She shrugged her shoulders, oh well it was time they learned how to do things without her holding their hands.

"OI LOOK OUT!" Kagome blinked as the hollered words registered in her mind, huh look out for what? She blinked again as her hand automatically shot out in front of her face and caught something. She blinked once more as she glanced down at what was in her hands, huh a baseball? She smiled as she looked back at the practice field, opps, everyone was looking at her in awe especially her brother. She smiled at her brother as he stopped next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome are you okay?" She nodded as she handed him the ball which he quickly pitched back to his teammates, dam he had a strong arm. She mentally whistled as she watched it soar to his teammates.

"Keep going without me!" The catcher who caught it nodded and returned to practice as he plopped down next to her. She smiled up at him as he draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Mou, I didn't know you could catch like that." She smiled up at him as she leaned into him, it felt great to be with her big brother again.

"Neither did I, must run in the family." Please, please let him buy it!

He smiled goofily at her and nodded. "It must, you are after all my sister." He smiled down at her as his grip tightened around her waist, a weird glint entered his eyes, she was his sister.

Kagome laughed totally oblivious to the possessive glint in her brother's eyes. She blinked when an idea hit her, if he was going to sit out practice then they might as well dip. Tsuna wouldn't get let out for another hour and a half…she smiled deviously. She quickly wiped it off her face when her brother looked down at her.

"Big brother…" She smiled sweetly up at him and batted her eyes.

"Er…yes?" He was wary of her, she only smiled up at him like that when she wanted something, yes he always gave in to her demands no matter how ridiculous they were, hopefully this time it wouldn't be anything to crazy…like the time she convinced him to run around the neighborhood dressed as a giant yellow chicken…no he did not want to talk about it.

Kagome huffed as her brother zoned out on her, he was not paying attention to her! She shook his arm in an attempt to regain his attention, what? She loved her big brother.

He blinked as he looked down at her, aw she looked so cute, she was pouting. He smiled causing her to pout more.

"Aw, come on Kagome." She huffed and tried to hide her smile as her brother pulled her into his chest. She finally lost the battle and burst out laughing as he tickled her sides.

"O-okay! S-stop it!" She squirmed and tired to get away from him, which was not a smart thing to do while on cramped belchers luckily they were only on the third one up so it didn't hurt that much when they both toppled over the side.

She groaned as her back met the ground, owwie, huh how come her head didn't hit the ground as well and why did it feel like she had a sack of potatoes on top of her?

She blinked as she opened her eyes and saw the very close and concerned face of her brother mere inches away from hers. Oh, wow, her brother had moved his arms around her to protect her head from the fall. Wait! He needed his arm for baseball!

"Are you okay what about your arm?" He smiled down at her as he got off her and pulled her into his arms as he leaned against the belchers.

"I'm fine now calm down. That was quite a spill." She nodded and allowed herself to be positioned in his arms.

Kagome blushed as she settled into her brother's hold, her back resting against him while his legs, bent at the knees, pressed against her sides. How she missed being in her brothers arms, she smiled lightly as she let herself relax, going to the arcade was out of the question now. She was content where she was now.

Yamamoto smiled as Kagome relaxed in his hold, he closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and clutched her to him. How long had he dreamed about the day he could once again hold his sister? He sighed contently, it didn't matter now, all that mattered was that he was holding his sister once again and this time he wouldn't let go for anything.


	5. Extreme Boredom

Kagome sighed as she walked around the school grounds, yet again Reborn had requested she walk Tsuna home before going back to her place. It wasn't that she minded hell she was going to walk him home anyway seeing as her brother walked him home and she did want to spend time with her brother before going home and logging onto the net to take care of some lose ends from Tokyo. But what really bothered her was the fact that Tsuna was not exactly the smartest person in the school…he had to take the remedial courses of the remedial courses…which meant she had two hours to wander around the school grounds all the while avoiding Hibari, herself proclaimed rival.

So here she was playing doge the hot crazy fighting obsessed president of the disciplinary committee while being bored out of her mind…great. Yeah she could go watch her brother practice but Habari had figured out her routine about a week ago and had someone stationed at the practice felid who would let him know if she was even glimpsed. Ugh…she would have bothered Gokudera but he was of course in the remedial class along with Tsuna, he would make a great right hand man one day.

"Oi! I see her!" She jumped and cursed under her breath and started her game of cat and mouse with Hibari's underlings. Damn they were persistent! She cursed again as ten more of his underlings appeared out of nowhere…were they fricken ninja's? She smirked as she spotted a building, yay she could hide in there! She smiled happily as she dove into the room in a very dramatic way but hey she was bored and it wasn't like it would hurt her in the long run.

She smiled as she added in an extra tumbling roll just for the heck of it…yes she had watched mission impossible with Reborn last night…so what. Yay! Mission accomplished she smiled as she heard them rush past her hiding spot.

"Where'd she go? Hibari's going to be very upset."

She giggled to herself as she flipped herself up onto her feet.

"WOW YOU'RE EXTREME!"

She epped in surprise and quickly turned on her heel to look at the person who had just blown out her ear. Wow, when did he get there? Huh why was he wearing only a pair of boxers and boxing gloves…oh yeah they were in a boxing arena…in Japan.

"Huh?" He smiled at her and rushed up to her only stopping when he was a few feet in front of her. She laughed nervously as his presence washed over her…wow he had a great presence…it was almost overwhelming…to the extreme.

"Uh hi?" He smiled at her and inched closer.

"HI I'M RYOHEI AND YOU SHOULD JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" She blinked in confusion as he ran over to the table next to the ring and grabbed a smaller pair of boxing gloves before rushing towards her and shoving them in her face.

"Come on spar with me to THE EXTREME!" She blinked as he gently, surprisingly, grabbed her hands and started putting them in the boxing gloves. Hm? Should she? She took in his happy glow and could not find it in herself to disappoint him. What harm could a round of boxing do?

"Sure. American federation rules or Japan's? Oh, better yet we should do it Mexican style you know kick boxing mixed in." Hey she couldn't help it his energy was contagious.

He nodded excitedly as he led her to the ring.

"Sure. LET'S DO OUR BEST TO THE EXTREME!" She nodded excitedly as she took a stance.

"YES!" She smiled as mirth danced in her eyes, this was the most fun she'd had in a while. She schooled her face into an unreadable mask she was mildly shocked when he did the same. Maybe he wasn't just a poser. A smile split cross her face as he rushed her and faked a right before throwing a left at her. Nope he was a dedicated boxer that was a difficult maneuver.

She quickly dodged and ducked under his swing and quickly brought up her leg and delivered a hasrh kick to his side. She felt bad when he flew into the corner…she was so excited about sparing that she had let too much of her strength into her blow. She panicked as he laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. She cautiously walked over to him and poked him with her foot.

"Oi, are you okay?" She thought he cracked when he smiled up at her as he slowly sat up and beamed at her.

"YES! FINALY SOMEONE I CAN GO TO THE EXTREME WITH!"

She epped as he shot up and kicked at her left side. She gasped as it landed and sent her back yet she held firm and stopped herself from sliding any further. She smirked as she shook it off and threw a punch at him. They continued to throw and dodge blows as sweat trickled down there faces and their muscles strained even so their faces were split by huge grins.

Both of them smiled happily as their fists meet in mid air sweat flying around them to make it seem like they were glowing. They stayed in that position as they had a mental battle of wills. It was three tense minutes later when they both pulled their fists away and collapsed on the matt laughter spilling from their mouths.

"Wow that was fun…" Kagome panted as she looked at Ryohei who was drenched in sweat…then again so was she.

"Yes…TO THE EXTREME!" She chuckled as she threw her arm over her eyes.

"Ow…my body hurts but it was worth it." She smiled as she heard him struggle to catch his breath.

"Yeah…so are you going to join the boxing club?" She sighed sadly as she moved her arm and allowed herself to look at him…man now she felt bad…

"Sorry I can't…I don't even go to this school…but if you want I can practice with you after school sometimes…" She jumped as he jumped up and smiled down at her and held out his boxing glove covered hand to her.

"IT'S A PROMISE TO THE EXTREME!" She smiled as she hit her boxing glove on his…it was a promise...to the extreme!


	6. A Warning From the Past

Kagome smiled happily as she walked around the park with her brother and his friends today was going to be a good day she could feel it. Even Reborn was in a good mood he was sitting contently in her arms as she was flanked by her brother and Gokudera. Tsuna was walking in front of them with Lambo and I-pin hanging off him. Kyohei and surprisingly Hibari were walking behind them. It seemed Reborn had a word with the young man thank Kami.

"Oi! Kagome!" Huh? She blinked as she turned to see who called her name…her blood ran cold as Reborn stiffened in her arms.

Reborn jumped out of her arms and landed on Tsuna's head, to which Tsuna complained. "Oi! Reborn my head is not a resting perch!" Reborn ignored him in favor of watching how Kagome would handle the situation. If he recalled she was still sore at him for…that incident.

Kagome's world went blank as the person in front of her lazily approached them…it was him!

Gokudera scoffed as he recognized the person in front of them. "Oi! It's the pervert!" Kagome paled as he met her gaze. Oh Kami…not him, not here, not now!

He smiled at her as he threw his arms around her lovingly. "Aw, Kagome-Chan. Long time no see."

She twitched as hives broke out all over her body.

He ignored her as he rubbed his face on hers. "Oh how, I've missed you!"

He made kissy sounds as he pulled her closer to him.

She twitched even more as she was pulled flush against him. "KYAAAAA!" She screamed as she garbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder after which she darted behind Tsuna and Reborn who was still perched on his head watching in amusement as Kagome cowered behind them.

Shamal chuckled as he sat on the ground and nervously looked up to see the glaring faces of Yamaoto, Gokudera, Hibari and Kyohei.

Kyohei pointed a finger at him in anger, "EXTREME SEXAUL HERASSMENT!"

Shamal smiled as he held up his hands in a defensive position. "Now, now I was merely making sure she's healthy I am after all a school doctor."

Every one save for Kagome who was still cowering behind Tsuna muttering something about 'please no more checkups' bought his lie. Tusuna shook his head in sympathy as he kneeled down next to her to pat her arm as Reborn hopped from Tuna's head to land on Yamamoto's.

Kyohei nodded as he slammed his fist into his hand, "I SEE, WELL THAT IS EXTREME CONCERN!"

Gokudera sighed as he hit him on the head, "Baka grass head he was feeling her up!"

Kyohei shook his head negatively, "NU UH! HE WAS MAKING SURE SHE'S HEALTHY TO THE EXTREME!"

Gokudera shook his head as he turned to Shamal, "So why are you here?"

Shamal smiled secretively as he stood up and dusted the dirt from his pants, "Nothing that concerns you. I am merely here to deliver a message. The past always comes back to haunt you whether you are ready or not."

Everyone save for Reborn and Kagome looked on in confusion. "What the hell does that mean? Kami I hate your stupid riddles!" Gokudera huffed as he glared at him.

Tsuna looked at Shamal with dread, "The past…you don't mean…Murokuro…do you?"

Everyone stiffened at the mention on the foe they had defeated not only a month ago.

Shamal snorted as he walked towards Tsuna, "Now, now relax the past does not always mean your past." He met Kagome's eyes as he passed her. He stilled when she tentatively reached out to stop him.

She looked up at him, "T-thanks for the check up." Thanks for the heads up.

He nodded, "No prob. You are my favorite patient." I'll always have your back.

She let his pants leg go and he nodded at her before skipping away to hit on er give check up's to other young women.

She sighed once he was out of sight, "Kami…"

She blinked as she felt everyone's eyes on her. She blushed as she looked up at them, "What?"

Her brother sighed as he helped her up after which she helped Tsuna up. "How do you Know Mr. Shamal?"

She blinked up innocently at Tsuna, "Huh? I met him when I tripped down the stairs at your school."

He nodded but she noticed the way Hibari and Reborn looked at her with suspicion. Ehehehe oh crap.

She yawned as she stretched, "Yup ever since then I've been afraid of him and break out in hives kind of like Gokudera gets with his sister."

Gokudera nodded in sympathy as he put an arm around her shoulders, "There, there I know your pain."

She nodded as they sealed themselves in there own little world of doom and gloom. Muttering about how unfair it was that they had to be subjected to others people's evil will.

Yamamoto laughed as he threw his arms around the both of them with a goofy smile on his face. "There, there."

Gokudera huffed as he pulled away from the two, "Gah! Baka don't do that!"

Yamamoto laughed as Reborn jumped from his head to land on Gokudera's. Kagome smiled as she let her brother lead her and the rest of their group towards the park benches. Kami, she wasn't ready to face her past…but she knew she didn't have much of a choice. Maybe she should slowly ease her brother into the fact that she was a monster…her face fell…she wanted to be a normal girl for just a tad bit longer…maybe if she went to meet her past then maybe she could extend her time a tad bit longer.


	7. Saturday Surprises

Kagome smiled happily as she looked herself over in her full body mirror, today she was going to hang out with everyone that meaning her big brother, Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera, and most likely Lambo, I-Pin, Haru, and Koyoko. She hadn't really gotten a chance to get to know them and would be using today a chance to do so.

She winked at herself in the mirror, she did not look half bad if she did say so herself, and she did say so. Today she decided to dress a bit more girly; it would be a nice change from her black sweat pants and muscle shirt, so she was wearing a plain white sundress. Cliché yes, easy to find and comfortable yes it also looked very good on her making her blue eyes and black hair sand out more so it was okay.

"Oi! Are you ready yet woman?" She mentally snorted as Gokudera yelled up at her form the living room, he was still mad that Reborn had put him and Tsuna through the training camp from hell. Hey it wasn't her fault Reborn was a vain, selfish and possessive person. Yeah she might have known he was watching them when she kissed him but then again she was just a normal girl right now. She shook her head as memories flashed in her minds eye. Now was not the time to dwell on them, she had guests waiting on her.

"I'm coming I'm coming keep your pants on." She smiled to herself as she heard his outraged cry and grabbed her bag before walking out of her room and down the stairs to meet everyone in the living room. She paused in her step as she noticed how quite things had gotten…

"What? What? Do I look horrible? Hang on I'm going to go change." She moved to walk back upstairs but was stopped by her brother who pulled her into his arms.

"No, Kagome you look wonderful!" She blushed as every one else hurriedly agreed.

"Thanks guys. Now let's go!" She pointed towards the door in a dramatic fashion a very determined look on her face. Every laughed at her childish antics yet got up from their spots and followed her and her brother out the door.

It was ten minute's later that they found themselves in a small yet secluded restaurant to eat lunch, Lambo had complained about being hungry so they had to three sixty their plans to hang out at a park in favor of getting some lunch.

"Stupid cow." Gokudera was not very happy and was letting everyone know about it by picking on the poor boy…then again he never really needed a reason to mess with poor Lambo.

Lambo stuck his tongue out at him seeing as he was in the safe arms of Kagome. "Nyaa!"

Kagome sighed as she watched the two bicker a feeling of déjà vu washing over her. Kami it was like being back there with them all over again. She sighed as she put Lambo down, which caused him to freak out and cling to her.

"Mah, Kagome! Where are you going?" She smiled down at him as every one turned to look at her, Kami couldn't a girl go to the restroom in peace!

"I have to use the restroom I'll be right back." She walked away but stopped just as Gokudera reached over Tsuna to bop Lambo on the head.

"Gokdera leave Lambo alone. Lambo stop teasing Gokudera. I don't want to be banned form another restaurant and I'm sure Tsuna wouldn't either."

Both nodded dumbly at her, how did she do that? It was like she had eyes in the back of her head…creepy.

Kagome sighed as she pulled out her cell phone once she reached the rest room. She paled as she saw all the missed text's, Kami it hadn't even been an hour since she had last checked it…couldn't they do anything right? She huffed as she quickly scrolled through them she was on the last one, one marked 'URGENT READ ME NOW!' from a very close old friend of hers from the state's when Haru, who had joined them halfway to the park walked in. She quickly closed her phone and discreetly put it in her pocket before turning on the water faucet and washing her hands.

"Hi, Haru." Haru nodded at her and moved to the sink next to her to wash her hands. Weren't you supposed to wash them after you go to the bathroom, oh well to each their own.

Haru noticed Kagome's weird look and smiled at her. "Lambo."

Ah. Kagome nodded needing no further explanation. "I see. Well I'm gunna head back now."

Haru nodded. "Okay I'll be there shortly."

Kagome smiled at her as she walked out the door. "Okay."

She was halfway to the booth when someone wrapped their arms around her and pulled her into their chest. She was about to flip a shit when the scent of chocolate met her nose. A smell only one person she knew had…

"Mello." Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt and herd his chuckle.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear his eyes on the group of young boys staring at them slack jawed.

"Correct my little hime." He mentally laughed as she huffed at him, she was no doubt in a sour mood, but hey he was Mello so he didn't care.

Oh she was in a foul mood, yes she was happy to see one of her old friends but that was the point he was one of her old friends, hell he was the boss of the American Mafia! No doubt Reborn would be on her ass later…she forgot to mention her little stint in the U.S…oops.

"Put me down please." She did not want to have to answer questions…at least not yet.

He scoffed and pulled her closer, he had after all went through the trouble of tracking her down...as had a few other people but that could wait until later. He had no doubt she was playing the 'normal' girl right now, hell, his head hadn't been slammed into the ground yet…not that he was complaining. Besides he could feel her tension and nervousness, but hey he hadn't seen her in a year and a half so nyaa. "No, I don't want to."

Her eyes hardened at his outright refusal, she quickly looked at the table and noticed that every one was either looking on in anger or stupor…you can guess who was doing what.

Gokudera had his dynamite out, her brother was clenching his fists and was about to get up, Reborn had his hand in his coat pocket, hell even Tsuna looked ready to say something…her brother well he looked down right pissed Lambo of course was watching them like he was watching a soap opera…good thing she didn't invite Koyhei he would probably be shouting at the top of his lungs about EXTREME SEXUAL HARASSMENT. Either way she had to take control of this situation now…before the place was destroyed…they hadn't even ordered yet.

"Put me down now!" She huffed even more as Mello ignored her and shot every male in the group a haughty look and pulled her closer to himself.

"No. It's been ages since I've seen you. Besides I don't know when you're going to bolt again…" Her anger deflated as she realized that he was sore about her leaving.

"Sorry." She mumbled softly, she didn't mean to hurt him but things were getting way to serious and out of hand back in New York so she had left…without letting anyone know…

He nodded and waved one hand as if dismissing the subject, maybe he was over it?

"Its fine so how have you been, how's it been being back in your hometown? Is that creepy little fucker still obsessed with you? You know the sick little freak who was the sole reason your parents split up?" Kagome blushed as everyone looked at her in confusion. Okay maybe he wasn't over it.

She huffed and shrugged out of Mello's hold to glare at him while avoiding everyone's gaze...especially her brother's who was glaring holes at Mello who seemed unaffected and was causally eating his chocolate.

"Yes things have been fine. So why are you here? Don't you have business to take care of...that's not here?" He smirked at her and playfully put his hand over his heart as if wounded.

"Why Kaggie my love if I didn't know any better I would think you want me to leave and after I cleared my busy scheduel to come see you." She snorted as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Uh huh more like you dumped it all on poor Matt." Mello snorted.

"Poor Matt indeed little fucker fucked up. Got caught taking care of some business of mine online and now I have to lay low." Kagome blinked, Matt got caught? That never happened...ever...it must have been an off day.

She gulped as she noticed everyone was looking at Mello suspiciously...oops. She smiled as she threw her arm around his shoulders and forced him to look at her and whispered harshly into his ear.

"SHUT UP TEME...THEY KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY OTHER LIFE!" He smirked as he pulled away from her and faked being embarrassed causing everyone in the room to look on curiously. It was like watching a soap opera.

"Oh, my Kaggie...how bold of you to suggest something so daring and in front of everyone! I'm afraid though I'm not that kind of man!" She face faulted as everyone looked at her with the classical WTF face.

She turned a beat red as Reborn tsked at her as Mello continued on his little rant, obviously enjoying himself…fucker.

"Mou Kagome-Chan I didn't know you were that kind of girl." She threw her hands in the air as everyone looked on scandalized.

"Mello!" She moved to hit him on the head but he easily caught her hand making Yamamoto's glare intensify.

"Now, now Kaggie you don't need to force yourself on me...if you want it that bad I'm afraid it's going to have to wait. I have places to go people to see. You know my number use it. Later." He winked at her as he let her wrist go and left the restaurant.

She huffed as his leather encased ass walked out of the room, fucking ass hole. Now her friends would be suspicious. ARGH! Why was it she was friends with his fine ass...encased in leather? Oh yeah the fact that his fine ass was encased in leather. She blushed as said ass appeared in her mind's eye.

She squeaked in surprise when her brother grabbed her wrist and started dragging her out of the restaurant.

"Ano?" She blinked as he stopped in mid step, his hand tightening around her wrist to the point of it almost being painful.

He didn't look back at her for a few seconds but when he did he was smiling as his grip loosened on her wrist.

"It's time to go home Kagome." She nodded dumbly, he was in a very foul mood, and turned to wave goodbye to every one...they were still stuck on stupid. Oh well she would see them all again soon. Right now she had an ornery big brother to deal with after which she would be paying Mello a visit. Her eyes flashed sliver as a murderous aura leaked from her, yet it was gone just as soon as it appeared.


	8. Midday Mishaps

Kagome mentally groaned as she watched the frequent interactions between Lambo and Reborn. Reborn was being down right mean ignoring the poor boy. Then again it was his way and Lambo could get annoying…a lot of the time. She winced as the grenade he tossed at Reborn was tossed right back at him. She cringed as the loud sound of it exploding rand throughout the room. Good thing they were in her house.

Yeah she had her own house it felt weird to move back in with her brother and father after seven years of absence. Then again she had a feeling her brother would no doubt ask to move in with her, he might not have looked like it but he was not only a dotting brother but he was overprotective and possessive. Either way she had better get things under control before they destroyed her four bedroom house…what? Being in the mafia business paid good.

"Must…must…preserve…WAHHHHH!" She sighed as she picked him up and held him in her arms it was so pathetic it was cute. She tossed Reborn a dirty look as she patted Lambo's back.

"There, there Lambo." She glared at Reborn as he sipped his tea as if nothing was wrong.

Lambo hiccupped as he basked in her sweet smelling perfume, yes he was sure he had met his first love. He glanced at Reborn from her arms and tossed the seemingly uninterested Reborn a smug look. Ha, ha Kagome liked him better! He stuck out his tongue at him. After which Reborn causally tossed his now empty cup at him.

Kagome sighed as she easily caught the flying cup in her hand, it was after all her favorite cup. Her brother had bought it for her when thing started to turn sour between their parents. She huffed as she gently placed Lambo on the ground next to her.

"Why don't you guys go 'play' or something outside? It's a wonderful day out." Reborn snorted and Lambo sniffed sadly. He didn't want to go outside he wanted to stay here with her. Hey maybe if he beat Reborn in front of her she would be impressed and like him more. He smirked as he hastily pulled out the ten year bazooka, so warped up in his fantasies that he did not notice that he was holding it wrong…nor that instead of the regular colored smoke it came out pink…

Kagome coughed as she tried to regain her breathing. Oh she was going to kill him! Absolutely kill him! She moved her hands around in the smoke to find him and was surprised when she met a wall? Wait wasn't the ten year bazooka supposed to switch you with your ten years older self? If so where was she? She moved her hands over the wall and was even more surprised when it giggled?

"What the hell is going on?" She squinted her eyes as the smoke began to clear and was surprised to find not one but two very attractive looking fifteen year old boys in her room…wait a minute! One looked oddly enough like Lambo and the other one was…Reborn!

"Reborn!" He blinked as he turned to look at her and his heart stopped for a second when he took in her appearance. She was still wearing her plain white sun dress but it was…smaller, tighter, and shorter on her. She now appeared to be twenty four years old and dam was she hot. Her already long black hair now stopped at her mid thighs…which were muscled and toned. Her whole body was more mature making her simple sundress look magnificent on her. He made a mental note to go a tad bit easier on the stupid cow for granting him such a sight.

Speaking of the stupid cow where was he? Reborn swept the room and froze as his eyes landed on the older version of himself. Wait if he and Kagome were older did that mean? He quickly looked down at himself and was surprised to see that he too was older. Well all he could say was he was glad that Bianchi wasn't here or she'd be jumping him. He turned to look at Kagome and Lambo who was still in a state of stupor, stupid cow.

"Hm. It seems the ten year bazooka is acting up again." Kagome nodded as she plopped down her bed and ran a hand through her long black hair.

"Uh huh, so this is only supposed to last five minutes right?" Reborn nodded as he to sat back down.

"It's supposed to but I'm not sure. It's only supposed to change one person not three." Kagome nodded again.

"Uh-wait three?" She looked down at herself and gasped as she took in her long toned legs and perky breasts.

"What the hell!" She quickly turned to Lambo who was shocked out of his stupor an dnow gazing at her in wonder.

"What did you do! You better fix this!" Lambo weakly nodded as he cowered away from her.

"M-must preserve…WAHHHHHH!" Kagome sighed as she watched Lambo bawl once again but this time she was not going to comfort him…well it wasn't really his fault…it wasn't like he planned for it to happen…

Reborn noticed her wavering strength and deiced to nip it in the bud; he did not want to see her cuddling the stupid cow especially not in their current forms.

"Well it seems that our minds didn't switch. Even so I think it would be best if we didn't leave the house while the stupid cow tires to find a way to fix this." Kagome nodded in agreement she did not want the others to see her like this.

"Hmm…I agree. Lambo you be sure to be safe and keep out of sight until you fix this problem. We'll stay here. Wait before you leave I suggest you stop by and tell the other's that Reborn had to leave because something came up and that I had to go back home because something came up at the shrine."

"B-but why do I have to go?" Kagome sighed as she faced the still crying Lambo.

"Because whether or not you meant to do this you are the cause of it so it's your responsibility to fix it. Besides I have the up most confidence that you can fix this with no problem." She smiled at him causing him to return it.

Lambo stood up and struck a 'super hero' pose his ego now boosted because of her words.

"Have no fear Lambo will save the day! I will not return until I fix this!" And with that he bounded out the door leaving behind one amuse young woman n done annoyed young man.

Kagome chuckled as she plopped back down and turned to look at Reborn.

"So what do we do now?" He smiled at her and she felt her heart stop, wow he was so handsome…

"We wait for the effects to wear off. It might be hours, days or weeks but I'm sure it'll fade eventually." Kagome huffed as she glared at him.

"I'm sure Lambo will find a way to fix this in no time." Reborn smirked at her a weird yet familiar glint in his eye.

"Really? Would you like to make a bet?"


	9. The Loser

Kagome frowned as she cooked dinner for her and Reborn; the sneaky little shit made sure Lambo would fail and now she was stuck as his maid/cook until the effects wore off. Oh she knew Reborn had something to do with Lambo ending up in Africa instead of Italy, she just knew it! She huffed as she finished the meal for today it was Spaghetti and meat balls one of his favorite meals from Italy.  
  
"Dinner's done!" She put two plates on the dining table and turned to greet him a forced smile on her face as he came into the kitchen and sat down. Hmph. Little shit prancing around looking all hot and sexy.  
  
"Mmm. Looks good." Kagome smiled at him as her ire vanished, she never could stay mad at him for long. The fact that he had just gotten out of the bath, his hair still damp as a small blush graced his cheeks for the humidity did help some.  
  
"Thank you I hope you enjoy it." He smiled at her before taking a bite of it.  
  
"Mmm. It's good just like I remember it." She blushed as he brought up their past…yes she had cooked for him many a times when they were partners but that had all stopped after the Kira mission. Even so she enjoyed it when he praised her cooking skills, he was after all the only reason she learned to cook Italian food.  
  
"Well I'm glad I haven't cooked Italian food since the Kira mission." Reborn looked surprised.  
  
"Really not even once?" She shook her head negatively.  
  
"Nope not even for myself. I only cook Italian food for you." She blushed as what she said and how she said it caught up to her. She glanced at Reborn and was taken back by his goofy smile, one that was eerily similar to her brother's and her own. Wow she didn't think he could smile like that.  
  
"Well I'm glad to be the only one you cook Italian food for. And just between you and me…I prefer your cooking above everyone else's." He winked at her as he continued to eat his food. Kagome blushed even more as she ate her food. He was such a smooth talker. Maybe losing this bet wouldn't be as bad as she thought it was…  
  


**-.- -.- .-.-**

Kagome hummed a small song as she made up Reborn's bed it was the fourth day since the bazooka incident and yes they were still stuck in their adult forms. Which irked her a bit seeing as she had to 'borrow' some of Banchi's clothes. How and why Reborn had them she did not even want to think about. Her hands clutched the fabric of the comforter as she unwillingly let her thoughts fly with that one. Ugh! She huffed as she realized that she would have to remake his bed.  
  
"Dam…people….fucking….bitch." She angrily mumbled to herself as she leaned over his bed, the dress she was wearing, if you could call it that, inched higher up almost exposing her backside as she smoothed out the wrinkles of the newly made bed. She was so into her task that she did not notice when Reborn entered the room nor the way his eyes seemed to follow her backside. It seemed that the bazooka had messed with more than just their bodies because the way he was looking at her was eerily similar to a male dog looking at a female dog when she was in heat…


	10. Confrontations

Kagome squealed as she was tackled onto the newly made bed. Damn it not only had she let her guard down but she had messed up Reborn's bed again! She huffed as she elbowed the person behind her and easily flipped them over. She went with the flow of the moment and pinned the person's hands above their head. Only after she had the person pinned without the chance of them getting away did she switch off the auto pilot. She blinked when she realized who it was.

"R-Reborn?" she was so surprised that she allowed her grip to slacken just a tad bit which was all he need to reverse their positions. She winced as her back hit the bed her dress now ridding on her hips from being tossed around. She gasped as he straddled her hips and stared at her, his eye smoldering. What was he planning?

"R-reborn? What are you doing?" He smirked at her as he shifted to show her what he was thinking. She blushed as his…problem rubbed her stomach. Horny little bastard.

"Reborn no!" He chuckled as he leaned over her his form towering over hers, dam him and his Italian blood. She shivered as his breath washed over her ear.

"Why Kagome? I'm sure you've felt the tension just as much as I have. I know you've missed me just as much as I've missed you." She turned her head to the side exposing her neck to him which he happily licked and nipped. Yes she had missed him but still things had changed, feelings had changed, hell forms had changed.

"That may be true but things have changed. You are no longer the Reborn I knew. Besides you left me after the Kira case without so much as a goodbye!" He chuckled as he nuzzled her ear.

"Really? I'm still the person that you remember I have not changed it is you that have changed." She stiffened. Yes she had changed not that she had mush choice after he had left her she had become free game for everyone else. She had to change in order to survive without him.

"I had no choice! You of all people should know what I had to put up with! It only got worse after you left!" She felt tears well up in her eyes as she let her pent up emotions out. She avoided his gaze as he tried to meet hers.

"Kagome look at me." She shook her head and clenched her eyes shut causing tears to leak from them.

"Kagome please." She shook her head.

"No. I don't want to! I don't want to remember, you left me to them!" Reborn sighed sadly as he rolled over and pulled her into his arms.

"Kagome…I'm sorry but I did what I thought was for the best."

"You did what you thought was best for you! Did you even consider how it would make me feel! I loved you! Even though you were older than me I loved you! Even though you were a selfish bastard I loved you! I loved you and you left me!" She cried as she yelled at him, she didn't care anymore.

Reborn crushed her to him he hated to see her like this and yes he knew he was a selfish bastard but he did what was best for his family even though it hurt him he had to leave. He had to protect his family and yes he had to become one of the holders of the pacifiers. It would make him stronger even though it would revert him to his toddler form. It did not change who he was, the only thing that changed was his physical form he was still who he was mentally and emotionally.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He rubbed her back and ran a hand through her hair to help her calm down. She was the only person allowed to see him like this she was the only person he would treat this way. She clutched him to her as she cried out all her pent up feelings.

"Reborn. Reborn." She chanted his name over and over as if it was a mantra.

"I'm here and I'm not leaving again so please stop crying." She nodded and tried to stop her tears. It was five minutes later that her tears had dried up. Even so Reborn held her in his arms because he knew it would only be a matter of time before he was reverted to his child form again.

"Reborn?" Kagome shifted so that she was looking at him.

"Hm?" He arched an eyebrow at her in question as he ran a hand through her long hair.

"This doesn't change things. You left me. So don't expect me to sit around and wait for your training to be done with and you to return to your true age." He nodded even though his chest clenched in pain at her statement. He was no fool he did not expect her to wait for him. He wanted her to be happy and if that meant it was with someone else then so be it.

That was not to say he would give her up without a fight. He would make courting her hell she was after all a part of his family now so that meant her well being was his responsibility.

"I understand. But that doesn't mean I'll sit by and let those that are unworthy of you court you either...I still want you." She sighed as she rolled her eyes. That was Reborn for you. She shook her head as she leaned up to place a kiss on his lips.

"Good because I still want you as well I'm just not sure how much." He smiled goofily at her and brought his head down to kiss her once again. Soon their kisses became more and more heated and before she knew what was happening she found herself on her back with Reborn resting between her legs one hand kneading her breast while the other one held her hand.

"R-Reborn…" She gasped as he smiled down at her before kissing her once again this time tenderly almost lovingly as he moved his hand from her breast to cup her cheek. She smiled up at him and nodded yes to his silent question, she would be his if only for today. She groaned as he moved his hand back to her breast and kneaded it.

She gasped as he moved his other hand under her dress and caressed her thigh.

"Reboooornnn." He smirked against her neck, kami how he loved hearing her say his name. It had been so long since he had heard it. No this was not the first time they had enjoyed each other in such ways. The first time he had taken her was when she was twelve and he was fourteen back before he was reverted to his child like form. Nor would it be the last if he had anything to say about it. He moved his lips from her neck and slowly kissed his way down her neck towards her breasts.

"LAMBO IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!" Kagome jumped in surprise and tossed Reborn off her as the door to the room was blown open. She coughed as smoke filled the room when it was gone she noticed with dismay that she was once again in her fourteen year old form which meant Reborn would be in his toddler one. Damn Lambo had some bad timing. She sighed sadly as Reborn glared at Lambo, murderous intent rolling off him in waves as Leon turned into a gun.

"Run." Kagome shook her head in sympathy as she watched Reborn chase a terrified Lambo out of the room.

She shook her head as she fixed her dress and turned to look at Bianchi who was glaring at her. "Reborn is mine."

Kagome smiled at her sweetly even though her eyes told another story. "He was mine before he was yours."

Bianchi huffed before turning on her heels and running after Reborn.


	11. Sibling Love

Kagome huffed as she sat next to her brother, he had been glued to her ever since she had 'returned from the shrine' it seems he had called the shrine and when he found out she wasn't really there he had flipped a shit. He had been grilling her on where she had been and she had been avoiding the question with a vigor. Of course Reborn was no help he was back to training Tsuna, not that she blamed him it was his job. But the least he could do was ask Bianchi to stop suggesting that she was shacked up with her boyfriend.

"Kagome." Sighed as she ignored her brother, and to make matters worse everyone else had left to give them some time to sort things out. Kami why was it when you needed them around they never were but when you didn't need them they were literally popping up out of no where.

"Kagome!" She blinked and stared at her brother in surprise never had he yelled at her like that before.

"W-what?" She gulped as he glared at her at her.

"Kagome, you know what! Where were you? I want to know!" Kagome sighed as she stood up from the table and walked away. There was no way she could answer that without exposing herself. So she opted to walk away hopefully he would drop it…but she knew he wouldn't he was her brother after all. Yet she got half way through the living room before he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, accidentally pulling her shirt collar down exposing her neck.

"Don't walk away from me I was really wor-" He pulled away from her like he was burned causing Kagome to look at him curiously.

"Big brother what's wrong?" She moved towards him and was surprised when he backed away from her.

"Big brother?" He shook his head in disbelief as he backed away from her and plopped down on her couch. He shook his head even more as he dropped his head into his hands.

"No…noo…not my Kagome…any one but my Kagome…" Kagome flinched as she moved to kneel in front of her brother. She tentatively reached out her hand and touched his shoulder. She gasped and tears gathered in her eyes as he pulled away from her.

"Big brother?" Her voice was quite and full of hurt, what had she done to upset him. He shook his head once more before looking up at her his eyes full of disappointment and betrayal.

"How could you? How could you!" She flinched back from him, he was not acting like himself at all and she did not like it.

"How could I what? Why are you yelling at me? What did I do wrong?" She gasped as he stood up and pointed a finger at her neck.

"What? What did you do wrong? Look at your neck!" Kagome gasped as she realized what he meant, Reborn had given her a hicky. Dam him! She quickly moved her hand to cover it as if it would make everything better.

"It's not wh-" He huffed as he plopped down on the on the couch yet again he was so overwhelmed right now. He had never been so mad! Well the only time he had been made was when their parents had split up. After which he had tried to kill himself but luckily he had failed and instead used baseball as a way to channel his anger. He did not want to do something he knew he would regret but Kami!

"It's not hat I think? Then what is it! Huh? From my point of view it looks like Banchi was right!" She flinched away from him yet she was so used to being yelled at that she let it roll off her. Who was he to yell at her? She hadn't seen him in seven years and he thinks he has the right to yell at her! No! Not after everything she had given up to protect him!

"You know what? Yes it is what you think! Okay are you happy?" He shook as he clenched his fists in anger.

"No I am not! Why? Why did you leave for four days? Huh were you really shacked up with some guy because if you were then you're not the girl I thought you were!" Kagome gasped as his words cut her deeply.

"I haven't seen you in seven years so how can you know me?" He filched as her words cut into him. Yes he had not seen her in seven years and yes he knew he was partly to blame. When they were younger she was his world, his everything and it seemed that everyone knew. Hence their parents had started arguing over it. Their mother was concerned that it was unnatural for a boy his age to be obsessed with his sister. Yet their father though it was just a phase. So they kept arguing until it got to the point that they decided to spilt up. Even so he thought she knew better.

"Either way it doesn't change the fact…I can't believe that you would do such a thing." She scoffed, if he only knew half of the shit she had been through, that she had done. She sighed as she got up to walk away she did not have to explain herself to him.

"Whatever. I'm done please leave." He sighed as he stood up he walked towards the door yet he paused as he passed her. She turned to face him anger and confusion written on her face.

"You just don't get it do you? You're my sister. Mine." He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms. Before she could utter a protest his lips crashed down on hers and before she could process the fact that her twin was kissing her he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"You are mine." And with that he walked out her door leaving her confused and upset. What just happened?


	12. Try To Understand

Kagome hiccupped as she downed the beer in front of her as Dino watched on in concern. She had called him crying and upset so of course he hopped on his private plane and rushed to her house. She was a very important person to him. She was after all his first lover and ally in the mafia world, well after Reborn had left he had been there to pick up the pieces. She had stayed with him for six months before returning to her home of Tokyo much to his dismay.

"Din~oo…" He sighed as he tried to pry the beer bottle away from her; he was after all to blame for her drinking habit. She huffed and moved so that instead of grabbing the bottle he ended up grabbing her breast. He gasped and quickly removed his hand form its place. She smirked as she downed the last of her beer before quickly grabbing another one. Where was she getting them from?

"Kagome what's wrong? I'm sure you didn't call me just to come all the way here to watch you get drunk." She huffed as she polished off her newest bottle as tears gathered in her eyes.

"You're right! It's just I-I don't understand him!" Dino furrowed his eyebrows. She didn't understand who?

"Who is it you don't understand?" She turned to him a flush on her cheeks as she held up her beer.

"My brother! I don't understand him!" He sighed, this was getting him no where, what was it she didn't understand about her brother? Was he gay? Was he weird? Was he a pervert? What?

"And just what is it you don't understand about him?"

"I just don't get it! He was mad then he was yelling at me and then he was saying I was his and kissing me! What's his fucking problem?" She huffed as she slammed her now empty beer bottle on the table and turned to face Dino, her knight in shining armor.

He smiled as he allowed her to drape herself over his lap and patted her back, God she was going to feel this in the morning then again hopefully he would be there to help her get over it.

"There, there Kagome. I'm sure he's just as confused as you are. You have to try and unders- WAIT did you say he kissed you?" He paled as she nodded her head and looked up at him innocently.

"Uh huh…I mean it's not the first time he's kissed me I mean we used to do that a lot when we were kids but this time it felt different…it was like I was kissing my lover not my brother. Hehehe I rhymed." She giggled in his arms as Dino went over what she had just said. Her brother, Yamamoto had kissed her like a lover which meant tongue…but this wasn't the first time he had done so…they used to do it when they were younger which would explain why their parents had spilt up. But still he was her brother!

"What lead to the kiss?" She looked up at him with a dazed expression.

"Huh? Oh yeah he was mad at me because I was MIA for four days…he thought I was with my boyfriend…which was kind of true I was with Reborn…we were hit with the ten year bazooka so we were in our older forms! Anyway things kinda got hot and heavy and well Reborn gave me a hicky and big brother was not happy. He stared yelling at me and I yelled back and well I told him to leave but before he did he kissed me and called me his and now my brain hurts!" She winced as she curled up on Dino's lap.

Dino gaped at her, she and Reborn had…had…well they were lovers before he had met them but that did not quell his jealousy. He pushed it aside because right now Kagome was in pain and needed his advice as a friend not a jealous lover. He ran his hand trough her hair as he tried to gather his thoughts, how could he approach this?

"Well all I can say is that what would you do if you were in his position?" She weakly looked up at him in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He smiled down at her she just looked so cute!

"What would you do if he went missing for four days and when he showed up he offered no excuse as to why he was gone and when you asked him he ignored you and then you saw a hicky on his neck?" She scrunched up her face.

"I'd find the bitch who gave it to him and kick her ass for messing with my brother then I would yell at him for making me worry and feel like crap while he was out getting some- Ohhhhh. Now I get it. How could I be so stupid?" She groaned as she buried her head in his lap.

"Now do you see?" She nodded her head and mumbled a yes.

"But why did he kiss me?" He furrowed his brows at that one, why did he kiss her?

"I'm not sure that's something you'll have to ask him when you see him." She nodded her head and allowed it to rest on his thigh. She could always count on him just like he could on her.

"Thanks Dino I can always count on you." He smiled as she slowly drifted off to sleep as he allowed his fingers to run gently over her face.

"Of course you can." He leaned down to brush his lips against her cheek. After which he sat up and made himself comfortable.

"What are you planning Reborn?" He sighed as he gazed down at her peaceful sleeping face. He hoped whatever he was planning wouldn't backfire on him and end up hurting her.


	13. Hang Over Hell

Kagome groaned in pain as her head throbbed with each breath she took. What ran over her? She tried to remember but stopped when she realized that made her head hurt even more.

"Kami…what happened?" She slowly opened her eyes and realized she was in her bed…when did she get there? Huh? The last thing she remembered was Dino and the living room, wait she didn't! She looked down at herself and was relieved to see that she was still in the clothes she wore yesterday.

"Kagome are you okay?" She blinked as she looked to her doorway and was happy to see Dino hadn't left.

"Yeah, but did you happen to get the number of the bus that hit me?" He chuckled quietly as he moved to sit down next to her but he tripped on his own feet and was sent sprawling onto the bed next to her. Kagome laughed at how comical it was but quickly winced when her head throbbed…ugh…

"Owwwwww…" Dino smiled at her from his position next to her.

"Poor Kagome that's what you get for dinking so much." She glared at him as last night's events caught up to her.

"Yeah well you didn't try to stop me so shut up." He laughed as he handed her two pills.

"Here take theses they're from Shmal. He wanted to come see you but he was detained by Reborn. It seems Tsuna was poisoned yesterday." Kagome quickly swallowed the pills and sat up, the medication taking effect immediately.

"Then why are we sitting around here? Let's go!" Dino nodded as he pulled her up and ran out after her he lost sight of her when he fell down the stairs.

Kagome cursed in her mind as she ran to Tsuna's house she was so caught up in her own drama that she had allowed harm to come to him! She would never forgive herself! Never! She ran even faster as his house came into view, it was surrounded by Dino's men who quickly cleared a path for her. She did not stop running until she was inside his room.

"What's going on?" Every one turned to her and she winced as they looked at her somber and pale. She quickly moved to stand next to Tsuna's bed and felt her own face go white at what she saw, he was pale, clammy, and struggling to breathe. She quickly turned to Shmal as if asking for an explanation.

"Well?" He shook his head as he looked away from her.

"I don't know what he was poisoned with. It's something I've never see before…there's nothing I can do." She felt her heart clench as Tsuna's mother sobbed. Damnit! She could save him but that meant exposing herself! But Tsuna's life was more important! At least her brother was still at base ball practice. Either way she needed to act now. Her eyes hardened as she took command of the situation.

"Okay I need to move him to my place. Once there I can start treating his condition." She moved to his side and easily picked him. She glared at them as they looked at her shocked, well everyone save for Reborn, Gokudera, and Bainchi.

"Well come on we have little time left." They nodded and snapped into action. She lead the way out of the house and gently placed him in the back of Dino's awaiting car before sitting next to him. He looked at her weakly and she smiled at him.

"K-Kagome?" She nodded at him and grabbed his hand.

"Shh. You'll better soon just relax." He nodded as his eyes closed and his grip tightened on her hand. Her face softened momentarily as she ran her fingers over his knuckles.

"Well lets move we have very little time left!" Dino jumped but pressed the petal to the metal and they quickly arrived at her house. Once there Gokudera opened the door and grabbed Tsuna. He met her eyes and she could tell he was begging her to save him. She nodded as she quickly walked up to her door and unlocked it. After which she lead them to her master bedroom.

"Lay him on my bed. Bainchi I need a basin of water and wash rags. Reborn I need you to tell me when he was poisoned and where. Shaml I need you to give him something to dull the pain. Mama I need you to boil some tea with the herbs in the black box in the kitchen. Dino I need you to station your men around my house. Also send some to watch over everyone else in the family that is not currently here. Well don't just stand there get to it!" They jumped but raced to do as she said.

She was so busy taking off Tsuna's shirt that she missed Reborn's all knowing smirk. She gasped as she saw the wound. It wasn't very big but it was a dark sickly color.

"When was he poisoned?" She quickly dipped a washcloth in the water Banchi had brought her.

"About five hours ago." She nodded as she continued to clean his wound she stopped when he winced and turned to glare at Shmal.

"Well didn't I tell you to give him something for the pain?" He nodded and quickly pulled out a pill that turned into a mosquito and stung him. She breathed a sigh of relief when his pained expression relaxed.

"Good." She quickly dug her fingers into the wound and moved them around as if looking for something. Everyone squirmed as she dug around in the wound. It was a good thing she had sent Tsuna's mother into the other room.

"Damn just as I thought." Kagome muttered under her breath as she pulled her fingers away from his now bleeding wound a small jewel like shard clasped in her fingers. She quickly placed the shard on the table stand next to her and moved so he mouth was hovering over his wound. Everyone in the room gasped as she closed her mouth over the wound and began to suck out the now black blood that seeped from his wound.

"Kagome what are you doing? You'll get poisoned as well." Kagome snorted as she pulled away from his wound to reveal his blood was now a healthy red as it should be.

"I'll be fine Shmal. I've worked with this poison before. Banchi go into the closet and get me the bandages." Banchi glared at her but did as she was told.

"Thank you." She placed the bandages next to her and cleaned his wound before moving to bandage it. Once she was done sighed and sat back.

"Well will he be okay?" She nodded her head at Gokudera.

"He should be fine I extracted the majority of the poison. Whatever is left will be taken care of by the herbs in the tea."

"But what was that black shard and how the hell did you know what the poison was when not even Shmal did?" She sighed as she relaxed on the floor next to the bed, her head resting on the bed next to Tsuna.

"It's a jewel shard that was soaked in demonic miasma. I knew what it was because I helped make it." Everyone except for Reborn gasped. She smiled sadly as she prepared herself for the questions that would no doubt be thrown her.

"What do you mean you helped make it?" She sighed as she glanced tiredly at Shaml. Just because it wouldn't kill her didn't mean it didn't tire her out.

"What do you think? I helped develop it a while back for one of my employers." She sighed as her eyelids became heavy…

"Kagome are you okay?" She nodded tiredly and closed her eyes as her vision swam…shit who just talked? Was it Reborn or someone else?

"Uh huh…I seem to have underestimated the potency of the miasma…he must have found a way to strengthen it…ug…I'm going to take a nap…make sure Tsuna drinks the tea when he wakes up…So much for being a normal girl…" Kagome sighed as her strength left her.


	14. The Past Returns

Kagome sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, she was once again dressed like she used to be…in all black and skin tight. She had skin tight black pants and a skin tight black sleeveless turtle neck top. Both were woven by Leon back when she was Reborn's partner, thus they were special they would grow to fit her, were resistant to fire and were self repairing. In short they were similar to the fire rat kimono her friend used to wear…before he was killed by him.  
  
Strapped to her back was an old looking Kanata, on her thighs were kunai holsters filled of course with kunai and other various small weapons. Hopefully she wouldn't have to use them…then again if she was going back there she had no doubt she would.  
  
Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail exposing her pale hardened face. Kami, she hated looking at herself like this! She screamed as she slammed her hand into the mirror shattering it. She didn't want to be this person again! But she had to; she had to protect her family blood related and not. She didn't even flinch as blood dripped from her gloved hands. She sighed as she pulled on a black trench coat and walked out of her room and out of her house.  
  
She paused as she reached her front gate, which Reborn was standing on. "So…you're leaving?" She nodded, "Hai. I have to."  
  
He scoffed at her, "You don't have to you want to."  
  
She glared at him, "I do not want to…it's just I will do what it takes to protect my family. Tsuna has already been dragged into this and I will not have any more blood on my hands unless it is his and his henchmen."  
  
Reborn shifted his stance lightly. "We can help you Kagome. You're not alone, not anymore."  
  
Kagome laughed lightly bitterly and looked to her side where Dino and a few of his men stepped out from the shadows. "Really now, you would risk your families to help me take down that man? You would risk everything, fame fortune and power to help me?"  
  
Dino nodded solemnly and turned to look past her at Hibari who was lurking in the shadows. "We would."  
  
Kagome shook her head and let out a shrill humorless laugh. "As touching as the gesture is, I will not allow it. I won't have you dragged into this anymore then you have been. If you truly want to help me keep each other safe, and make sure nothing happens to anyone, most of all my brother. I know Naraku, he will go after my blood family and then you guys. If I'm sure you have each other's backs then that will be one less thing I have to worry about as I track down each and every member of his family and kill them. Am I understood?"  
  
The air around them chilled and she looked straight ahead avoiding their gazes. Reborn was the first to speak, his voice sounding much more mature. "It shall be done."  
  
Habrai merely snorted but nodded.  
  
Dino sighed and nodded his head. "Fine, but if I get one word of you being in trouble I will not hesitate to come to your aid and I know the others will be right behind me."  
  
Kagome smiled lightly, a sad small smile of a girl who was forced to grow up under the worst of conditions. "Well then I'll keep a low profile and if I am captured I'll be sure to be tortured and killed quietly. Just know if I do go down it is fighting tooth and nail and for my family, all of it." She offered them one last smile before schooling her face into an unreadable mask and with one last tentative breath she took her first step away from her home and her family. She took another and another and another.  
  
She paused at the edge of her property line and inhaled the scent of her last night as a free girl, a normal girl and released it. After which she went on her way ignoring the gazes on her back, more then there should have been for the only ones that showed themselves had been Hibari, Reborn, Dino and his men. Then again she couldn't call herself Kage if she did not notice the others that were hiding in the shadows. With glassy eyes she walked away from them and said a silent pray to the Gods. Why, she did not know for they never answered her prays before but, it still gave her hope. If things went according to plan then one day she would be reunited with her friends, her family, and her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As you can tell I lost interest in this fic, sadly but maybe one day it will come back. Until then I hope you at least enjoyed it a little bit!  
> ~W.K.


End file.
